I'm Right here Yoshiki x Ayumi
by arwen eion
Summary: Ayumi find's herself struggling to work in reality again after the frightful events that happened in Heavenly Host Elementary. Will a certain blonde haired hero help her through it all? Will they show affection? Yoshiki x Ayumi (I do not own the corpse party characters) p.s I'm planning to continue this fan fiction so there will also be Satoshi x Naomi :3
1. Chapter 1: Ayumi in distress

**Ayumi's POV **

_**I was about to turn around, heart pounding out of my chest. I took a deep breath. Something or someone was behind me. Once I had turned around "AGH!" I had screamed as I ran away from a blood covered child with a psychopathic look plastered on her face carrying blood-soaked scissors. Aimlessly I was trying to get away running through the corpse filled halls. I had ran so quickly I couldn't stop myself from hitting a wall… but something was different, it was almost padded…and squishy… I had looked more closely at the blood and remaining organs. It was Mayu; I had held back a scream and just went running around the corner. I then raced into the infirmary were a black mist which strangely resembled a person started to raise a hand toward me and it pressed through my body and I coughed up blood as weak as I felt. I ran for the door. It seemed to be laced with hair, I franticly tried pulling it off, but there was no use. There was no escape I was going to die a pointless and suffering death in this hell-hole like several other innocent people. I had felt so weak but then I couldn't feel the ground below me, I was falling… it had seemed like forever since I started falling but my lungs started getting tight and I couldn't move I was rather confused when I realised… I was drowning I had tried getting out or calling for help, no one came but I was pulled out by cold like hands. Once I was out it turned out to be the ghosts of Seiko, Mayu, Miss Yui and Morishige all repeating the Sachiko ever after charm and adding "We are dead because of Ayumi, we are dead because of Ayumi…" then they began to rip out my hair, tear off the tissue of my flesh and Seiko began to choke me. I strangely didn't even scream I just let them do it… I looked at all my friends' faces, pure hatred and anger in their expressions. I began to lose conscious and last thing I saw was the three ghost children laughing mechanically. **_

"_**AGH" **_she woke upwith a start gasping for air, taking in her surroundings. Ayumi was alone in her bedroom and burst into tears, she had felt that she needed a certain presence. It clearly wasn't her sister or parents so Ayumi grabbed my phone. She glanced at the time, 3:29 Ayumi sighed and scrolled through her contacts, then thought** 'wouldn't it make sense to talk to the remaining survivors, because no one else would understand.' **She had looked at Satoshi's and Naomi's numbers but didn't really feel like talking to them right now, she couldn't talk to Yuka because she was still young, and she also didn't want her to re-live all of that. Ayumi stopped at Kishinuma's number, maybe she could talk to him. After all he was there with her for the whole experience; she quickly pressed the call button. No one picked up the phone. But Ayumi wasn't going to give up that easy and pressed call again, after about a minute he picked up and said "_**hello, Shinozaki?**_" in a sleepy but concerned tone. She bit her lip and answered in a hushed voice "_**Yeah it's me, can we talk?**_" Yoshiki was shocked she wanted to talk to him, and at half three in the morning. But of course he would be there for her if she needed it. "_**Sure we can talk, what's up?**_" he asked clearly worried as he could hear her worried breathing "_**could I come to your place to talk?**_" Ayumi's asked, rather sheepishly. She could tell she was blushing; it was an awkward situation… "_**Okay I will meet you outside Kisaragi and we can walk from there**_" he answered and hung up. Ayumi got up put a hoodie over her pink pyjamas and grabbed her slippers and sneaked outside of her room across the hallway towards the front door. Carefully placing her hand on the nob she twisted it until it clicked and opened it looking behind her, good nobody's there. She slid out the door and closed it running for Kisaragi academy.

"_**Ugh, where is she?**_" Yoshiki asked himself for the fifth time as he was standing outside the gates of Kisaragi academy in shorts and a t-shirt (which he always slept in) it was cold as it was November so it was rather dark.

"_**KISHINUMA!**_" called Ayumi who was racing towards the gate; once she had reached him she started sobbing quietly into his shirt

"_**Hey Ayumi, don't cry, it's okay, everything's going to be okay.**_" He whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly until she regained composure and stopped crying.

"_**Sorry, Kishinuma I got tears all over you**_**.**" She sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

He at first thought it was a little weird that she just acted like it was normal for her to cry into his shirt, but he didn't mind as it must have comforted her as she looked a little more relaxed.

"_**No, don't worry about it. Hey let's go to my place so we can talk."**_ He walked in pace with Ayumi until they reached the third floor of an apartment building, where he unlocked the door and allowed Ayumi to pass through to get inside.

"_**Thanks**_" she said. She looked around; it was a small apartment but not too bad since he was living on his own. There was a small hallway which led to a kitchen, bathroom and small bedroom. She was led into the biggest room in the apartment which was a living room and Yoshiki had led her to a slightly shabby couch and sat down.

"**So, what's on your mind?**" he asked after being sat down.

"_**Well**_…" Ayumi began to wonder _**'is it worth telling him? Will he think it's stupid and it's nothing?**_ She was exaggerating things in her head when Kishinuma spoke. __

"_**It's okay, you can tell me. Remember I went through what you went through.**_" He finished as Shinozaki burst into tears.

"_**I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry… Yoshiki I'm so sorry…**_" she began saying in between sobs.

'_**Wait did she just call me by my first name?' **_Yoshiki thought.

He blushed for a few seconds and pushed that thought aside so that he could comfort her; he pulled her into a hug and remained there until she started to calm down.

"_**Are you okay?**_" he said softly into her ear.

"_**YOU IDIOT! Of course I'm not okay! **_"She said pushing herself away from Yoshiki."_** I was crying my eyes out a second ago. Gosh you really are hopeless."**_ Ayumi finished

"_**Umm… Well I just was asking, anyway what were you crying about?**_" Kishinuma said before Ayumi could say anymore insults to him.

Fear flickered across Ayumi's eyes, and he'd noticed. But he didn't want to back down because it was bothering her, and he wanted to help her.

"_**Okay**_." She took a deep breath and began to explain all the nightmares she had had and watched in amazement; that Yoshiki had clung onto every word she had said.

"_**Wow, that's a lot to take in**_." he said after about an hour of her explaining how she felt and what had happened in her dream.

"_**Well, that's what happened okay?**_" Shinozaki said in an uncomforting tone. As she had thought he would start laughing or make fun of her.

"_**Hey, what's with the tone?**_" he said a little hurt. "_**I thought you wanted me to hear it.**_"

"_**But… I thought…**_" she spoke aloud quietly as she had expected torment from him. "_**I thought… you were going to start laughing or make fun of me.**_" She finished

Yoshiki was shocked. Why would he make fun of or laugh at Ayumi, or anything that happened because of Heavenly host. "_**Why would I do that, we all get nightmares about that hell hole. To be honest I can hardly remember the last time I had a decent night's sleep.**_"

Ayumi felt embarrassed. She looked more closely at Yoshiki's eyes; they had huge dark circles beneath them which looked awful.

A few moments in silence Kishinuma finally said "_**Umm… it's about 4:30 I think you should go to sleep..**_."After having watched her practically fall in and out of almost sleeping for the last half hour.

"_**Are you crazy if I go to sleep, I will only end up dreaming even more horrible things!**_" she exclaimed.

"_**Well I just think you should, you look tired and staying wide awake thinking about it isn't doing you any good**_." Yoshiki whispered calmly as she didn't need any discouragement.

"_**I know but I don't want to go back.**_" She said just barely audible.

"_**Okay then, I'll help you sleep.**_" Kishinuma said


	2. Chapter 2: Yoshiki's tea habit

"_**Wha...What!**_" Ayumi said stuttering, thinking it was a little strange and her face blushed a bright red.

Yoshiki smiled to himself watching her blush, she looked so cute when she did that. With that he got up and left the room, leaving Ayumi alone. He had come back after a couple of minutes with a soft worn baby blue blanket; a small white pillow and a cup of hot chocolate. He placed the hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of the couch, and set the blanket and pillow out on top of the beige coloured couch.

"_**Drink this, and then go to sleep. Simple.**_" He finished turning around to leave her to sleep and for him to go back to his room. When he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt, he turned in shock to see her staring at the floor "_**Please stay with me…**_" Ayumi whispered barely audible. But to Kishinuma he heard it clearly and a small blush appeared on his face. He was about to tell her she would be okay and not to worry, but he gave in to himself without much of a fight and said "_**Okay, but only until you fall asleep.**_" She looked a little disappointed but gave a smile and told Yoshiki to lie down.

"_**Why am I doing this?**_" he asked.

"_**Because you want me to go to sleep, so you have to do that.**_" She said in triumph with a slight smile on her face.

Yoshiki was laid down on his back across the couch while Ayumi lay down next to him, head on his chest. Kishinuma blushed a shade of red he didn't think was possible, until he realised she had actually fell asleep, when it hit him. '_If she's asleep, then I can't move without waking her up._' He reached over and pulled the worn blue blanket over her and stared longingly at her. He really wanted to watch her sleep, but he was tired and was telling himself to go to sleep.

After a couple of hours Yoshiki woke up startled to find Ayumi practically lying on top of him, but something wasn't right. She was asleep, but crying and shaking at the same time. He almost went to wake her up when she screamed. He sat there in shock as it was ear piercingly loud and she sounded like she was being brutally murdered. She started to speak a load of gibberish, Yoshiki really wanted to wake her up but he couldn't do it. She then started to say words that made sense "_**No, please! Don't hurt him, he's done nothing wrong, if you're going to kill someone, kill me instead! I deserve it, leave him alone!**_" Yoshiki was shocked and didn't want to hear any more, so he gently shook her until she woke up.

"_**Hey, calm down. You were having a nightmare, but it's over now. It's going to be okay.**_" He whispered while he brushed away the tears in her eyes, only to be replaced with new ones.

"_**Yoshiki I thought you were dead. You died in front of my eyes and I… I…**_" she broke off to begin sobbing into his shirt. "_**Please don't ever die, you hear me!**_" She said in between sobs. "_**Yoshiki, never die!**_" she repeated.

The words '_Yoshiki, never die!_' kept ringing in his ears, he blushed realising she used his first name, but he pulled himself together and said in a comforting tone "_**It's okay, I won't die. I don't know what happened in that dream, but it's only just a dream. Nothing happened and I'm right here, always.**_" He continued to whisper comforting words to her until she stopped shaking and crying. He sat her up and gave her a glass of water and began to speak.

"_**You were pretty upset, what were you dreaming about anyways?**_"

"_**Well**_" she stopped as tears formed in her eyes, but she swore that she wouldn't let them fall "_**There was a tall guy, he must have been in high school maybe 17, but he was…he was…**_" As determined as she was not to let her tears fall, she unfortunately failed as they fell from her eyes. "_**He was beating you, and you were fighting back, and then he brought out a knife…and he…and...**_" Unable to finish what she was saying tears rolling down her face she sat on the floor while leaning against the couch and cried into her hands which were covering her face. Kishinuma's first reaction was to sit down next to her and rub comforting circles across her back, and sit in a comfortable silence while she let it out.

After a few minutes Yoshiki realised that she had stopped crying, but had fell asleep on the floor hands on eyes. So he gave a small sigh and took in how small, cute and tired she looked; And got up then bent down to pick her up and carried her princess style effortlessly to his bed in his room, and laid her down and pulled the bed covers over her petite body. He turned to leave her in peace when Ayumi grabbed the back of his shirt (_again_) and whispered in her sleep "_**Please stay, I need you… don't leave me, I'm scared.**_" Yoshiki blushed, but agreed silently in his head and laid down next to her. He had relaxed and stopped blushing after a while of getting used to it, until Shinozaki laid her head on top of his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "_**Thank you, I'm not so scared when you're here… I really appreciate it.**_" Kishinuma thought he was about to explode, the girl he absolutely adores, was next to him in his room asleep and whispering things he thought she would never say.

It was around 11:45 when Ayumi woke up, feeling rather relaxed as she managed to get a decent amount of sleep. But she was a little confused as to why it was more warm than usual. She sat up and took in the surroundings of the new, unfamiliar room. She slowly drew her attention to a blonde haired boy, fast asleep next to her. Ayumi recalled the events of last night, blushing as she remembered that she called him by his first name. More than once. Although she couldn't remember how she got to his bedroom Ayumi discarded that thought. She looked at Kishinuma again and thought she could at least make him some breakfast, since she bothered him so much. So she slid off the bed and stealthily made her way to the kitchen

Yoshiki woke up to the smell of bacon and sat there confused. '_Aren't I the only one who lives here?_' He got up and wandered to the kitchen to see Ayumi making some food. "_**Hey, what are you doing?**_" he asked as casually as he could. "_**Oh, morning Kishinuma. I making some breakfast.**_" She began to blush. "_**As, y'know I bothered you a lot yesterday, so I wanted to make it up to you.**_" She finished turning around to look through the cupboards to find some plates, when she opened one completely filled with tea boxes. "_**Kishinuma I had no idea you**_ _loved_ _**tea so much.**_" She said in a teasing tone. He practically ran towards her and slammed the cupboard door shut and opened a lower one and pulled out two plates handed them to her and sped walked to the bathroom. Ayumi sighed and giggled. He just looked so funny!


	3. Chapter 3: The meet up

After around ten minutes Yoshiki came out of the bathroom and crept to the kitchen to see Ayumi sat down at the small two person table with bacon, eggs, toast, sausage and orange juice laid out neatly across the table.

"_**Did you make all this?**_" Kishinuma asked, as he walked closer towards the table.

"_**Yes, you saw me when you came in didn't you?" **_she replied a little hesitantly thinking he was asking rather stupid and pointless questions. But immediately forgot about it as Kishinuma sat down and began to take some sausages onto his plate and took a bite of the toast he grabbed not a moment later. Ayumi suddenly felt a wave of nervousness flow over her as Kishinuma was eating _her_ cooking. She had completely ignored her growling stomach and the food in front of her staring at his tired, yet relaxed expression on his face, at this point he noticed the troublesome stare he was receiving from Ayumi.

Yoshiki finally spoke "_**Is there something wrong? You've been staring at me for a while, are you not hungry?**_"

Ayumi blushed as he had noticed she was staring at him "_**Well it's just that you never said what you thought about my cooking…"**_ she trailed off realising that she sounded really stupid.

Yoshiki paused for a moment and said "_**It was excellent and cooked to perfection**_" he said very confidently and almost proudly. She had expected him to say something like "_s'alright_".

"_**Well I'm glad you think so…it means a lot…**_" she said looking down at her hands clenched which were placed on her lap.

There was a long silence between them. The first to speak after finishing eating was Yoshiki

"_**So… Since it's Sunday and there's no school today… Do you want…Y'know…To hang out?**_" Yoshiki finished after gathering all the courage he had to ask her, looking down at his feet afraid of what the answer might be. Ayumi was a little taken aback by his proposal to go out she then said.

"_**Well that depends…What do you have in mind?**_ " She asked rather curiously, as she had known that he wasn't really the type of person to '_hang out_' with other people. And why her all of a sudden.

"_**Umm…well…I don't actually know I wasn't expecting you to say yes."**_ He said.

Ayumi stared blankly at him, why would he ask to hang out then not even know what they were going to do. Honestly he was hopeless. "_**Kishinuma, why would you ask someone to hang out, then not know what to, really what is the point in that?**_" Yoshiki shot her a scared look, he thought he did something wrong and was worried she might change her mind. Ayumi noticed the look and giggled.

"_**I'm not going to change my mind. Umm… how about we go to arcade in the mall and invite Nakashima and Mochida to come along to, that would be fun right?"**_ she finished looking pleadingly at him. Yoshiki felt like she was giving him the most angelic look she could.

"_**Yeah that sounds good, I haven't spoken to Nakashima or Satoshi in a while. So this should be great."**_ He finished. Ayumi grabbed his mobile off the table and began looking for Naomi and Satoshi's numbers. Ayumi then got up and left the room to talk to them both about the arrangement and to see what time they should meet up. Yoshiki busily cleaned up the table. Once he was finished he went into the living room to see Ayumi, who was chatting away to Naomi on the phone. After a couple of minutes she hung up at met Yoshiki's gaze "_**Umm, sorry I was so long.**_" She said.

"_**Don't worry its fine. So when are we meeting them?**_" he asked.

"_**At around half three outside the arcade, so we better hurry**_." She added as she got up and gasped.

Yoshiki notice and asked what was wrong.

"_**Kishinuma… I don't have any clothes…**_" Ayumi's head hung low and tried to think of what to do, should she go home? Or think of something else?

Yoshiki sighed and said "_**You can either go home and get some, or you can borrow a pair of mine." **_Ayumi starred at him wide-eyed as she digested the words he had just said and blushed at her answer. "May I borrow a pair of your clothes…" she looked down at the floor once she had said it. She was so embarrassed, she just asked a boy for his clothes!

"_**Sure, I'll be right back.**_" He said and went to his room in search of clothes that would fit her petite body.

Ayumi let out a sigh when he left, she was asking for way too much. She would have gone home, but her parents would be so mad she was gone, and didn't say anything and was at…well y'know… a _boy's_ house overnight.

Yoshiki came in with a plain white t-shirt and knee length cargo shorts and handed them to her. Ayumi stared at them in her hands. Would these _really_ fit her? There was only one way to find out, so she walked past Yoshiki and locked herself in the bathroom.

"_**Gosh what is taking so long? We're going to be late if she doesn't hurry.**_" Yoshiki said thinking aloud.

"_**That's a little rude Kishinuma, you honestly are hopeless.**_" Ayumi said teasingly as she walked into the living room. "_**Is it okay?**_" she asked shyly as she looked down at herself. Yoshiki thought she looked so adorable, he didn't know if it was because those clothes looked big on her, or the fact she was in _his_ clothes.

"_**Yeah, you look good. So should we go? It's about three.**_" He said putting on his shoes.

"_**Sure, let's go.**_" She said shakily and picked up a pair of his trainers and put them on then they both got up and left the apartment after Yoshiki locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Arcade fun

It was a silent walk to the mall. Once they had reached there they realised they had a couple of minutes to wait before Naomi and Satoshi arrived so they just sat outside of the arcade and waited.

"_**So… This isn't weird at all**_" Yoshiki said sarcastically.

"_**Well you just made it more awkward by saying that, honestly you are hopeless.**_" Ayumi said with a huff as she would rather they weren't waiting. Yoshiki smirked and Ayumi scowled at him then he laughed which made her more annoyed and confused.

"_**What are you laughing at!**_" she said out of annoyance.

"_**It's just you always call me hopeless, and it's a little funny. I realised whenever you call me that, it's at an awkward moment.**_" Yoshiki said smiling.

She blushed a little when he said that, Ayumi opened her mouth about to speak when Satoshi jumped out and made a horrific noise in attempt to scare them both. Yoshiki was unfazed and just stared at him knowing what his best friend was like he knew he would something like that, Ayumi on the other hand jumped turned and punched, in the stomach.

"_**Kuh… Shinozaki why…Ugh… Why did you do that…?" **_Satoshi said clutching his stomach as if someone had impaled him with a knife.

"_**Hahaha, Satoshi!**_" Yoshiki laughed, clearly thinking it was funny.

Ayumi started hyperventilating and crouched on the ground, absolutely terrified and started saying "_**I'm Sorry…I'm so Sorry**_" over and over, Yoshiki crouched down and tried to pull her hands of her head. Once he'd done that with a bit of effort he tilted her head up so she was looking straight at him and whispered "_**It's okay, you're okay nothing happened. Satoshi was just being an idiot.**_" Satoshi was about to tell him he was not an idiot, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to see Naomi with her finger pressed to her lips. Satoshi blushed but nodded as he understood.

After a few minutes Ayumi was still crouched on the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks and shaking violently. Yoshiki was trying his best to calm her down and Naomi was watching patiently with Satoshi, who felt extremely sorry for jumping out to scare them. It wasn't meant to upset anyone. He even thought that they wouldn't get scared. At least not that easily.

"_**Hey Satoshi, let's go buy Shinozaki a drink to help her calm down**_." Said Naomi giving Yoshiki a look to show they were going, he nodded at turned back to Ayumi. Once the two of them queued up outside a little café to get a drink. Naomi spoke "_**Satoshi you idiot, what did you do that for!**_" As she said this she looked very annoyed.

"_**I'm sorry! It was only meant to be a joke. I always do that if I meet up with Yoshiki but he never gets scared or even jumps. I didn't think Shinozaki would react like that."**_ Satoshi said looking down at his stomach, which really hurt.

Naomi felt guilty that she was so annoyed, he did nothing wrong_ "__**No it's okay; I know it was only meant to be a joke. To be honest I'm not sure why she reacted so badly…**__" _She was looking behindher shoulder to see Yoshiki _still_ crouched on the floor trying to calm Shinozaki down. Once Naomi and Satoshi were at the front of the line Naomi ordered a hot chocolate to go and Satoshi paid. They both walked back to the arcade slowly, not wanting Ayumi to freak out even more.

"_**Hey, Is Kishinuma hugging Shinozaki?**_" she said stopping, trying to get a better look.

Satoshi stopped walking and gave her a questioning look, then turned to where she was looking and said "_**Wow, he really is!" **_he said a little excitedly, they both knew Yoshiki had a thing for Ayumi.

"_**Well should we give them a minute? Or should we go over?" **_Naomi was clearly thinking aloud, so Satoshi said to leave them a minute then go over.

"_**Ayumi its okay. Just take a deep breath**_" Yoshiki was very worried for her. She was still shaking, very violently, and it was worrying him. He put his hoodie over her and she started relaxing a little, Yoshiki wondered.' _Gosh where were Naomi and Satoshi?_'

"_**I think we should go back, she's still hyperventilating…**_" Naomi said worriedly.

"_**Naomi, it will be okay. But we should go help him.**_" Satoshi began walking back to the spot they met up at to help Yoshiki.

"_**Yeah good idea.**_" She walked as fast as she could, without spilling the hot chocolate.

Once they had got back, they realised Ayumi was calming down quickly now. Yoshiki pulled her up to see if she could walk or at least stand up straight. Once Yoshiki had helped her up she seemed cable of standing, he then let go of her but only seconds later she started swaying and almost fell but Yoshiki caught her and held her up.

"_**Hey, Shinozaki… look at me come on.**_" Ayumi looked up to see Yoshiki gripping the side of her arms. "_**Oh good. Are you okay?**_" he seemed really concerned. __

"_**I'm…Okay.**_" She managed to get the words out. She couldn't help but look at him, was something different about him? Or was it just her. She couldn't quite tell what she was thinking.

"_**Here you go. You better drink this.**_" he said comfortingly. Ayumi wanted to say she was fine and she didn't need it. But decided not to and just drink what she was being offered.

"_**Thanks guys.**_" She said taking a sip, even though it was cold now.

"_**You okay to walk?**_" Satoshi asked trying to be helpful.

"_**Yeah, I should be. Thanks…" **_She was so confused, something happened in her head. But she didn't know what.

"_**Let's just go have fun.**_" Said Ayumi with a fake smile and walked into the arcade, not bothering to see if her friends were following or not. Once she entered she smiled (for real). The arcade was one of her favourite places to go to. She always had good memories here and loved the games.

"_**What should we do first?**_" Satoshi said walking past Ayumi to inspect what game to play. "_**Oh! I know the racing game.**_" He practically ran over to it. He was like an excited kid.

"_**I'll go with him, you guys look for something fun to do. Together.**_" Naomi insisted and gave a small thumb's up and went to go catch up with Satoshi.

"_**Well… what do you want to do?**_" Ayumi asked. Somehow she felt…weird, like she had butterflies in her stomach.

"_**I don't really mind, whatever you want to do.**_" Yoshiki was nervous, he was alone with her. Maybe he should tell her how he feels… He then told himself he would wait till the timing was perfect.

"_**Well I have nothing I really want to do. So you should pick, besides all I've been is a pain so it's your choice.**_" Yoshiki just stared at her '_what? Been a pain? She has never been a pain!_'

"_**Shinozaki… what do you mean by 'being a pain'**_?" he was confused, how had she.

"_**Well it's just… that it's my fault we did the Sachiko ever after charm in the first place. And I came over to your house and just bothered you. Plus you were all fusing over me because I was being stupid by hyperventilating just now…" **_she stopped looking at his grey pained eyes, why was he doing that…

Yoshiki with no hesitation grabbed her wrist and pulled her off to a small corner next to some arcade games so no-one could see or hear them. Ayumi had her back to the wall and Yoshiki was in front of her. In her realisation that she couldn't get past him, until she did what he wanted.__

"_**Shinozaki, listen to me carefully because I don't want to say it again." **_Ayumi slowly stared up at his soft grey eyes which were gazing into hers. Their eyes immediately locked together, neither of them looking away he continued. "_**None of this is your fault. No one knew what would happen with the charm. And if they did, then they would have stopped it. Also when you came over to my house, yeah I was worried and confused. But then I was happy… Because you came to me for help and it helped me. So you weren't a pain so don't you dare think that way again. And earlier you just got a scare because of Satoshi's stupid joke." **_Yoshiki finished staring at her looking for a response. Ayumi's eyes started to fill with tears and she hugged him as tight as she could, not wanting to let go. Honestly she thought no one else cared for as much as Yoshiki did.

Yoshiki blushed a shade of red that he didn't think was possible taken by surprize that she hugged him instead of told him off for being stupid or even argued, she just… hugged him. "_**Shinozaki are you okay?**_" The tears in Ayumi's eyes began to fall silently she was frustrated and confused. '_Why did she not want to let go? Why did she feel confused? And what did she do to make him care about her so much?'_ Her head was swirling a mile a minute, trying to figure out what was happening.

"_**Shinozaki…?**_" she looked at him properly, she was lost in thought that she didn't notice he was talking. __

"_**Sorry, I was just… thinking."**_ She looked down feeling a little embarrassed that she was in a corner with Yoshiki.

Yoshiki then repeated his earlier question "_**Are you okay Shinozaki?**_" she looked at him his eyes looked pained, she thought he would feel better if she answered but something in her mind wouldn't let her. _Was she really okay?_ She thought to herself.

"_**Satoshi how are so good at this game!**_" Naomi was rather impressed by how Satoshi held the third highest score on the race game and won against her every time they had played it.

"_**Well Yoshiki and I used to come here a lot and play all the games like this. Well before all that happened…**_" he looked a little sad as he remembered coming here with his best mate. It just wasn't the same anymore.

"_**Yeah… Well let's not be sad, is there any other games you wanna try out?**_" Naomi suggested before they both got depressed, today was supposed to be fun and she didn't want to ruin it.

Satoshi looked around to see what other games might be fun. After a quick scan around the room he noticed an air hockey table. "_**What about a game of air hockey?**_" He suggested. He want to look impressive to her because he liked her, so he thought he was quite good at air hockey he would be able to beat Naomi.

"_**Yeah sure, be warned I am actually quite good.**_" She said realising Satoshi loved winning, especially at one-on-one games like this.

"_**Really, I bet I'm better.**_" Satoshi said as confidently as he could not wanting to seem cowardly now.

"_**Okay first to win a match is declared champion of air hockey.**_" Naomi finished and went to pick up her mallet, which was blue.

"_**Oh, it's on!**_" Satoshi did the same and grabbed the red mallet.


End file.
